


Playtime

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Straight up porn. Blackwood likes to keep Coward distracted.





	

He clenched his fist, digging perfect crescent nails into his palm. Blood would be drawn by the end of this meeting, he was sure of it. Coward swallowed thickly and tried to concentrate on the dull voice extrapolating on the need for higher taxes.

Taxes, always taxes, he sighed at the thought and the deep breath made his body shift in ways that agitated the implement inside him. He bit his lip to stifle a moan and shifted in his seat, but the movement only made things worse and he was quite sure a sound had escaped, but no one was looking. If they noticed the tent in his trousers they were too well bred to mention or even look.

Henry sat across the room, watched him fidget, and those eyes made him feel that much more aroused.

Their morning had progressed as such mornings always do, debates over which cravat is whose and which cufflinks send the proper message they wish to convey. Henry had been searching through a chest of drawers when he had stopped talking mid-sentence. He pulled a familiarly shaped device from the drawer and turned to Coward with a grin that was utterly depraved.

“I want you to use this, during the Parliamentary meeting today.” Blackwood advanced on Coward with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

“What is it?” Coward had looked at the prick shaped thing with wide eyes.

“You will learn.” Henry had spread him open and slid the cool smooth wood, slicked with oil, inside him. It was large and wide enough to make him feel stretched and uncomfortable. He whined and Henry had kissed him until he was breathless with want.

Coward was brought back to the present when Lord- Lord – God he couldn’t even concentrate enough to remember the man’s name, let alone answer eloquently the question he hadn’t quite heard over the pounding in his head.

“I would have to consider the problem further.” Coward hedged the question, thankful for his training in buying time. He wasn’t sure if that even made sense in the context, but the sweat on his brow and flush of his cheeks might be considered feverish.

Henry’s eyes were boring into him, undressing him, and the thing inside him was nudging against his sweet spot with every tiny movement. He couldn’t sit still, but if he stirred too much the intense pleasure would certainly have him staining his trousers, and Henry knew he couldn’t keep silent. Mentally, he cursed Henry for this, the possible humiliation, but at the same time, his reward after this . . . he shivered and then groaned aloud as the toy moved further.

The men around him turned to look at him and he flushed a bright red under their scrutiny. He cleared his throat nervously.

“My apologies, I’m not feeling well, my stomach you understand.” He smiled ingratiatingly. Many of the men turned away, dismissing him, a few others gaze continued to linger and he rode it out with embarrassment.

He hoped Henry was enjoying the show, because he was not pleased. Coward was already looked down upon by most of the older men, every mistake pounced upon and analyzed until his nerves were in tatters and he was afraid to make another decision. Granted, he made few mistakes so they had to take what they could get.

The green of Henry’s eyes kept drawing his gaze away from the speaker and he really could not concentrate. He was having trouble keeping his breathing even and he was sure his lips were red and raw, close to bleeding.

By the time the meeting ended – he doesn’t know if a decision was reached on anything, couldn’t pay attention – Coward’s eyes were glazed and glassy and the iron tang of blood trickled in his mouth from the split in his lip where he had been gnawing.

His movements were uncoordinated, jerky; he made sure that most of the other members had filed out before standing on shaking legs. I might not even make it to the door before collapsing, he thought, his nerves strained and taut with the prolonged pleasure of being filled.

Then a strong arm was looped through his and Henry was steering him out of the building and through the streets, forcing him to stumble and trip his way on weakened legs.

“You did remarkably well, hardly a sound.” Henry smirked and opened the door to his apartments. “I expected you to be louder than that. I thought you would most certainly expose yourself with those high pitched noises you make as you come.”

Coward looked up at him betrayed. “You intended for me to despoil myself in front of the entire House of Lords?”

Henry shrugged and led him to the bedroom. “I suppose I did, yes, but this just proves your self control.” He bit at Coward’s neck and grinned. “I’m impressed.”

“Y-You despicable-” Coward groaned unable to hold it in, and no longer needing to as he was pushed to the bed.

“Despicable what? Bastard? That’s not very nice Nicholas.” Henry smiled and nipped at his ear, the soft flesh turning pink with his breath and bites.

“No, no, de- despi-” He couldn’t finish his thought, let alone his sentence as Henry jostled the toy while removing his trousers and pants, freeing his aching cock from its confines.

“Now, now,” Henry said, running his fingers along his puffy reddened lips. He slid two in Coward’s mouth. “It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

Coward moaned around his fingers and sucked on them, wetting them diligently, eager for Henry to fill him and the toy be taken out. He’d been waiting for this all during the Parliament session, thinking about it as the thing kept him full.

With a wet pop Henry removed his fingers from Coward’s mouth and stroked them across the stretched hole, the base of the toy just barely visible. He pulled, gently, and Coward moaned feeling every single brush and movement. Then the toy was gone and he felt so empty, so needy.

“Henry,” He moaned, spreading his legs wider, begging to be taken.

Two wet fingers slid into him easily, his back arched at the sweet feeling making his thighs tremble. A third finger slid into him effortlessly, pressing deep, he felt them moving inside him, pushing and pulling. He let out a high pitched whine and moved his hips, impaling himself on Henry’s wonderfully long fingers.

“More Henry, please,” He gasped out as he felt a fourth finger enter him, stretching him as wide as the toy had. His breath stuttered as he felt Henry sliding his fingers further and further, felt his thumb enter, half his hand, inside Coward, touching the deepest part of him. He let out a desperate guttural sound, animalistic.

“I want you nice and loose when I fuck you.” Henry said with a smirk in his voice. Coward’s head was thrown back, his hips moving frantically. He could feel Henry’s fingers moving, curling and wiggling, stroking him deep inside. “How much of my hand can you take? Could you take me to the wrist Nicholas?”

It was Henry’s voice that finally made him come, the deep hum of his voice possessive, challenging. His cock jerked and he spilled onto his stomach, white liquid shooting up as far as his belly button. He clenched around Henry’s hand, the large presence inside him making the feeling more intense, making his high pitched noises even higher and longer.

Henry kept his hand inside him, letting him ride out the aftershocks, trembling and glassy eyed. Slowly, he felt the fingers inside him moving, slipping out of him. He whined at the sensation, still too close to orgasm.

His breath was shaky, his whole body was shaky. Henry smiled at him, kissing him sweetly as he slid his thick cock into Coward’s body.

Coward whined, his back arching almost painfully as Henry slid in and out of his loosened hole. He clutched at the sheets, his muscles clenching and relaxing, spasming at all the sensations. His eyes were squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth.

When Henry’s hand stroked his cock his eyes flew open. He was hardening rapidly, blood pooling and thickening his spent prick. His hips bucked wildly the quicker Henry began to stroke; everything was getting out of control. He was too sensitive and the touches were just this side of pleasure, just the right side of pain.

He closed his eyes again, feeling Henry inside him and on him, smelling sex and cologne heavy in the air. His breath was heavy too, like it could hardly leave his chest. With every thrust another noise was forced from his throat, high pitched and girlish, or animal, he couldn’t tell anymore, didn’t care anymore.

Henry’s hands were tight like clamps, like shackles on his hips. There would be bruises there, even by the time they were finished. Henry loves how quickly he bruises.

Alternating pumping him hard and stroking him long and slow, Coward was a whimpering shivering mess by the time he came again. Henry stroked him through his orgasm, keeping him stimulated until he was begging for it to stop. He felt Henry sliding in and out of him as his arse clenched, pulling on Henry’s cock. Coward felt it when Henry finally came, felt the heat flooding him and groaned when Henry let his exhausted cock lie.

Coward kept his eyes closed, so tired, used, all the muscles in his body heavy and limp. When Henry pulled out he could feel the trail of come following his cock, leaking out of Coward’s abused hole.

Henry’s tongue was wet on the inside of his thigh. He let out an exhausted noise, part groan, and part gasp. The warm moistness traveled higher and higher until Coward was panting again with anticipation. Henry was whispering things against his legs, breath hot on his damp skin. Then his tongue was lapping at his hole, cleaning away the release that had trickled out. Coward moaned, his throat raw and scratchy. Henry’s tongue probed inside him wriggling and wet. Coward twisted on the sheets, sheened with sweat, his hair soaked and clinging to his forehead and the back of his neck.

When Coward came the third time, he clenched around Henry’s tongue, the wet muscle sliding in and out, fucking him mercilessly. He was mindless and boneless, couldn’t move if he wanted. Coward heard Henry groan, tongue still tracing designs around his arse and from the way Henry’s breath was stuttering he was finishing as well.

Coward’s legs were heavy and lay wide open as Henry climbed up to the head of the bed and collapsed next to him. He grinned, kissing Coward and sharing the taste of their sins.

He gathered Coward in his arms; the younger man was finding it hard to move on his own in his current state. He wrapped his arms around Henry’s thin but strong torso.

After a nap he would ask Henry to explain what they had been discussing in Parliament.


End file.
